1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to an improved fuel conveying device of the type used, for example, for supplying fuel to an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A fuel conveying device known from DE 195 27 134 A1 is equipped with a valve housing in which a pressure relief valve and a check valve are situated in parallel with each other; the pressure relief valve has a first inlet that, downstream of a valve seat, opens into a valve chamber in which a valve member is movably arranged and which, via a first outlet, is flow connected to a second inlet for the check valve. It is disadvantageous that the first outlet is situated in the valve chamber in a way that produces an axial outflow from the valve chamber of the pressure relief valve. The axial outflow exerts only a comparatively slight impulse force on the valve member, which therefore executes only a comparatively small opening stroke for a given volumetric flow. This results in a control response that is less than optimal.